Next Time
by Duskish
Summary: They say that you are your harshest critic.  This definitely applies to Vanitas. one sided Van/Aqua  oneshot that may become a twoshot


**Next Time**

AN: Ok, let me start out by saying that this is the first fic I've ever posted anywhere. I know that most new writers ask reviewers to be gentle, but I think that it counter be as critical as you like; without criticism, how would I get better?

Oh, and thanks for reading this, by the way. (3)

(this takes place right after the fight between Aqua and Vanitas in Radiant Garden)

*I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

"Could I have been any more stupid?"

If walls existed in the Lanes Between, Vanitas would have punched one. However, looking for anything solid in this place would be an effort in futility, so the only thing to take his frustration out on was himself.

"Backup plan? What was I thinking?"

Attacking the new keyblade master probably hadn't been one of his brightest ideas, now that he thought about it.

Why had he done that again?

Oh. Right. She was the "backup plan".

Stupid stupid stupid stupid!

What backup plan? Did he even HAVE a plan?

Well, yes actually. He did have a plan "B", in case his Master's scheme fell through, but Vanitas really didn't think that growing a beard and moving to The Land of Dragons to be a hermit in a cave would solve his current predicament.

"Way to go, romeo." He remarked bitterly "You have such a way with the ladies. Who the hell uses a death threat as a conversation starter? 'Hey, I'm going to kill you, but after, wanna' catch a movie?' Great."

She probably thought he was a psycho now. Not good. Rather bad, actually.

He had just wanted to show her that aside from the whole "unversed" thing, he wasn't such a bad guy, he just….. Oh, who was he kidding?

Not himself. And certainly not her.

Why was this so hard? It had taken forever to work up the nerve to seek her out, but that was nothing compared to the courage he had to gather in order to talk to her.

Of course, that blew up in his face and he ended up attacking her. It was what he was trained to do, and what he fell back on when he couldn't think of a good enough way to explain his presence to her.

Way to break the ice, genius.

He didn't want to kill her, quite the opposite, but he couldn't help but be a little angry at her. After all, what right did she have to affect him so? What gave her the right to make his knees weak and his heart race?

Why should HE feel this way while she felt nothing for him?

It wasn't fair! Weren't beings of light all about "fair"?

Vanitas scowled underneath his helmet.

This had been his chance! His chance to get to know her, to convince her that he wasn't a monster. Shit.

As he retreated- Wait. No. He never retreated. Ever.

As he Left to Regroup, he was able to reflect on just how badly he had screwed up.

Not to mention that he had gotten his ass handed to him by a GIRL. A girl that kicked more butt than most people he knew, but a girl all the same.

'_She's a keyblade MASTER,'_ his ego consoled _'and you can't deny that you were a little distracted.'_

He had to agree with himself on that one; she was very skilled, and he had been more than a little distracted. How could he help himself?

The way she moved like a dancer, lithe form propelling her forward to match his key with her own. Those delicious curves, long legs, and lush lips that parted slightly as she breathed.

And those eyes…..

Maybe losing wasn't such a bad thing.

He wasn't quite sure what he would have done if he had won, and, while getting knocked out was none too pleasant, waking up to see her beautiful face hovering over his own was enough make his entire body heat up (That damn suit came in handy, for once.).

But then he had to go and mess it up!

Vanitas took a swipe at the empty air before yelling "I'm such a freak! Who does that?" to no one in particular.

Seriously! She had practically been on top of him, and what had he done?

Cackled like a freak and scared her off, that's what!

'_And then you ran away.'_ His brain offered helpfully.

"Shut up!" He and his ego snarled back.

He hadn't run away! He was just recollecting himself so he could come up with a better plan for the next encounter. He- Fine! Alright! He had panicked and fled with his tail between his legs.

"Next time." he swore to himself, "Next time will be different."

If there would even BE a next hadn't exactly parted on good terms.

No. There'd be a next time.

He would make sure of that.

So until then, he needed to come up with a proper game plan. Vanitas had a feeling that it would pay to be prepared when Aqua was involved.

next time...


End file.
